


Nice Serve

by TheHiddenPrince



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Confession, Fluff, I like to think of it as a Haikyuu Au, M/M, Making Out, Tw:cussing, Volleyball, kiss, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenPrince/pseuds/TheHiddenPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's liked the newly recruited spiker ever since the boy's arrived. The problem is the rest of the team tries to get them all alone together, leaving the two boys in the changing room by themselves. Things get a little interesting to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Serve

 

The ball soared through the gymnasium, flying over the net; Hinata Hajime slid while running toward the falling ball, and managed to save it. He savored the cheers that were followed immediately after his proud save.

His hazel eyes quickly scanned over to his team and he noticed that the setter, Nagito used his hands to push the ball over to the wing spiker, Fuyuhiko, Hinata watched Fuyu fly into the air, despite his smaller stance, his uniform stuck to his small chest, trying to keep up with his speed, and he spiked the ball onto the floor on the other side of the court.

Hinata was in love with the form. The spiker knew what he was doing, it was apparent, and it was astonishing that he could jump that high. The day Fuyuhiko wanted to join, he was tested, because the team thought he would be a wing weight, but the small boy proved them all wrong. The moment he soared into the air as Nagito passed him the ball, Hinata watched in admiration.  The Libero could see sweat quickly falling from the boy’s hairline.

The words of encouragement made it completely obvious Hinata was attracted to this boy.

                But Fuyuhiko just didn't notice.

                “Nice Spike, Fuyuhiko!” Hinata’s voice bounced off of the gym walls.

Fuyu glanced back and grinned at the libero. The unusual smile that was given to Hinata caused the others to suspect something.

                “What relationship do you two have exactly?” The boys were in the changing room, Fuyuhiko was in the gym already waiting for a sign of dismissal from Souda, the captain of their Volleyball team, and it wasn’t unusual that he changed pretty quickly. Nagito looked at the libero, waiting for an answer.

                                “What do you mean by you two?” Hinata tried to play dumb, hoping Nagito would grow bored of his answer.

“Hinata-kun, you know exactly who I’m talking about.” Nagito had a sly smile on his lips. Hinata averted his eyes away from the white-haired setter, his cheeks growing pink.

                “We…we’re just friends, Nagito.”  Hinata avoided eye contact with Nagito, his face lighting up with red.

                In that moment, Fuyuhiko walked into the changing room, trying to tell the boys to stop flirting and to hurry up.

                                “Oh, Fuyu-kun, perfect timing!” Nagito grabbed the small boy by the wrist and pulled him over to the tomato named Hinata.

“Don’t put the suffix Kun at the end of my name you dumbass! What do you want?” Fuyuhiko observed the blushing Hinata, he didn’t think any different of it though.

                “Why’s he like that? What are you guys doing in here anyway?” Fuyuhiko obliviously started asking questions.

Hinata really wished that he was in the gym right now.

                “Well, Fuyu-kun, Hinata here was just telling us how cute you look today, isn't that right, Hinata-kun.” Nagito ignored Fuyuhiko’s demand and added suffixes anyway. The small spiker wasn't paying attention to the suffixes, his head filled with the thoughts of Hinata calling him ‘cute’.

“Hinata, um, thanks, but….” Hinata knew what coming next, rejection; the libero braced himself for the worst.

                “I-I’m not cute damn it.” The spiker that stood in front of Hinata, his face grew a brighter pink, one the rest of the team wasn't familiar with.  Hinata’s eyes grew in bewilderment, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a small wink from Nagito. 

“Fuyuhiko? You aren’t going to hit me or anything? I mean, I called you cute; boys don’t call each other cute, right? Why aren't you getting angry?” Hinata recalled the first day of training the boys did. New students would be joining, and this smaller boy would be joining them.

Hinata noted that the boy looked a bit dangerous; his hair had a strange design shaved into it, but the Libero found it cute. When Fuyuhiko passed the test that he was challenged with, Souda agreed to let Fuyuhiko join the team.

                The first few weeks that the new spiker experienced were interesting. Nagito would always tease the boy.

                “Wow Fuku-san, you look rather cute today.” Nagito knew what he was in for. Fuyuhiko spun around to face Nagito and started shouting at him.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Nothing had been as terrifying as the angry expression that the spiker wore on his face.

But if Fuyuhiko hated being called cute that much, then why hadn’t he snapped at Hinata yet?

                                Nagito had a sinister smile on his face as he pushed the rest of the team out of the changing room, Teruteru, another wing spiker was disappointed when he couldn't stay to watch.

                                Fuyuhiko managed to keep eye contact, and Hinata noted that his own face was as bright as the spikers’. The tiny boy in front of him grabbed Hinata’s hands and intertwined their fingers together.

                “Hinata, do you want to know why I joined this damn volleyball club?” Fuyuhiko looked away while asking the question. Did he even need to ask, of course Hinata was curious, why did a boy like this join the club anyway, Fuyu looked like he belonged in a gang, so why volleyball?

                                “Do you even need to ask?” Hinata questioned.

“I joined volleyball because I wanted to impress someone that I have a crush on.” the blush on the spikers’ face grew into a shade of crimson.

                “Are you talking about…me?” Hinata was thrilled to even imagine that Fuyuhiko had a crush on him. Hinata had liked this unique boy since the first day he arrived. There was something about the suit he had been wearing, and something about those glistening golden eyes. Hinata found his thoughts occupied with the new spiker that arrived. The small and stubborn spiker stole Hinata’s heart.

                                “W-who else you idiot?!” Hinata softly giggled as he looked down at the smaller boy.  It was awkward to lean down and kiss him, but the brunette knew it was the best way to response.

                The blonde’s eyes widened when he felt a sudden object on his lips, but passionately returned the soft kiss, his arms wrapped around Hinata’s thin neck. The taller boy bit Fuyuhiko’s plump lips, trying to deepen the kiss.  

                “You know, I sent the rest of the team members out of the room so you guys could confess; not to engage in any kind of sexual activities.” Nagito stood in front of the doorway, that same sly smile covering his face.

                “Damn it, Nagito, you bastard. You always ruin everything.” Fuyuhiko’s face was flushed as he turned to face Nagito, frustration directed at him.

                                “Sorry boy’s looks like Souda is calling, gotta go, don’t take too long.” Nagito’s eyes met with Hinata’s and he winked at the brunette, and then disappeared.

                Fuyuhiko turned back around, his golden eyes on Hinata.

                                “Where were we?” The smile on his face looked mischievous.

                                                “Wait, Fuyu…Could we start out slow? I want to know something first.”

                                                “What is it, did I do something wrong?” Fuyuhiko’s eyes held an emotion Hinata found strange, the spiker was frightened.

                                “No! You didn't do anything wrong. I want to know if. You’d like to be my boyfriend?” Hinata’s nervousness moved to his hands.

                Hinata felt something on his lips in response. The smaller boy gave him a reassuring kiss.

                                “Hinata, you should know I would love to be your boyfriend.” A smile spread on the spikers’ lips.

                Hinata chuckled before he spoke again.

                                “Nice lips, Fuyuhiko.”


End file.
